La Mano del Dragón Capítulo 2-Interludio: Caza al lobo
by Lady Julia Stark
Summary: Después de las múltiples peticiones del #FrikiFanGirlClub, de Twitter y de Fanfiction, he escrito la 2ª parte del fic sobre Viserys como rey de los Siete Reinos. Todo es inventado y no se acerca ni de lejos a lo que escribe George R.R.Martin. Espero que os guste y sino os pido mil disculpas
1. Chapter 1

LA MANO DEL DRAGÓN CAPÍTULO 2 - Interludio: Caza al Lobo

Roca Casterly. Allí estaba él, Viserys Targaryen III, luchando por mantener su trono de las zarpas de los lobos en la guerra conocida, por el bando sublevado como La Guerra Contra El Nuevo Rey Loco, pero que Viserys llamaba la Rebelión de los Traidores. _Cazaré a esos putos lobos y los achicharraré vivos; malditos Stark. Jamás debí perdonarlos; no me van a quitar mi trono; tanto me ha costado llegar a él, para que me echen ahora esos traidores; yo soy su rey._

- Majestad – oyó una voz detrás de él que conocía bien. Se dio la vuelta.

- Sí, Lord Varys – dijo forzando una sonrisa -. ¿Deseáis algo?

- Debemos ir a la Reunión del Consejo, majestad. El Señor de Roca Casterly, vuestra Mano, quiere comentar su plan de ataque sobre los norteños.

_Quién decide como atacar soy yo; se está tomando demasiadas tareas. _ Su relación con Joffrey Baratheon era muy buena pero había cosas que empezaban a enfadarle.

- ¿No han llegado cuervos de Valdercuerno? ¿No se sabe nada de Khal Drogo y mi hermana? - _Dany, vuelve pronto; no debí permitir que fueras al campo de batalla con el salvaje de tu esposo; dioses, protegedla._

- No, majestad – sonrió la Araña y le miró como si supiera algo más -. Seguro que pronto recibiremos noticias.

- Sí, los dioses ayudarán a la Casa Targaryen y al verdadero Rey de los Siete Reinos.

- Cierto, ji, ji, ji – rio el Eunuco y lo miró divertido, como si se riera de él, _este puto eunuco siempre se ríe de mí y me oculta cosas; cuando sofoque está rebelión, me ocuparé de él _pensó Viserys_ -. _Majestad, deberíais cuidaros más el arañazo de la cara. ¿Debió de ser una gata muy grande la que os hizo eso? – preguntó con regocijo.

- Sí – se tocó la cara -. Fue un gato muy grande, pero ha recibido su castigo - _ lo sabe; sabe lo que paso durante el encamamiento; _ pensó poniéndose nervioso -. Debemos ir a reunirnos con el Consejo.

- Cierto, majestad – le hizo una reverencia y empezó a andar a su derecha -. ¿Sabéis cómo se encuentra la Reina Arianne?

Viserys se sorprendió y se puso más nervioso, _lo sabe todo._

- Bien. Los cuervos que han llegado de Desembarco dicen que se encuentra bien y que espera mi regreso con ansía.

- Sí. Mis pajaritos también me han contado que está bien y que el golpe del pómulo ya no se le nota. Es una lástima que se golpeará contra la puerta en su noche de bodas, ji, ji, ji. Una chica nacida para reinar y que se "tropiece" la primera noche – lo miró y sonrió mientras marcaba la palabra "tropiece" -. Que los dioses la amparen y le den larga vida o tantas como las de un gato.

- Sí. Larga vida a la Reina y que viva más que un gato – se tocó el rasguño de la cara.

_La Gata Domada (flashback)_

_Que hastío de boda; cuanto más tendré que aguantar esta celebración _ pensaba Viserys mientras comía una pata de cordero asada. A su lado, estaba su nueva esposa y Reina, Arianne Martell. _Es bella. Tiene unos hermosos ojos y una piel bonita. Además, según su tío Oberyn, tiene experiencia; pero no es Dany; espero que al menos me dé hijos fuertes de pelo plateado y ojos violeta._

- ¿Estáis muy callado, Viserys? – le preguntó Arianne mirándolo con una sonrisa seductora.

- No, mi señora. Sólo disfruto del buen manjar – respondió sorprendido al ver que le tuteaba -.

- Bueno, Viserys. Querría pediros algo.

- Lo que deseéis, mi señora – respondió cordialmente _¿qué será lo que querrá? -._

- Me gustaría poder estar en vuestro Consejo Real. Ahora soy la Reina y me gustaría intervenir en todo lo que pase en los Siete Reinos – lo miró con una sonrisa y mirada de expectación -. En Dorne, mi padre me permitía intervenir en su toma de decisiones.

Viserys la miró serio e intentando que no se despertará su dragón interior.

- Me lo pensaré, mi señora – sonrió forzosamente, _ jamás; una mujer aconsejando al rey que debe hacer, ja, ja, ja ; no pienso permitir que acabe mandando por encima de mí; pero debo tenerla contenta para tener a Dorne de mi lado; le iré dando largas hasta que la tenga domada, entonces sabrá cuál es su lugar._

Siguieron comiendo, hasta que los hombres empezaron a gritar "¡qué los encamen!, ¡qué los encamen!" Y todos empezaron a levantarse. Los dothrakis empezaron a gritar en su idioma. Viserys se levantó y notó que le rozaban el brazo. Era su hermana mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa, hermana?

- Nada, sólo quería felicitarte. Espero que seas muy feliz con ella y te dé muchos hijos. Seguro que con el tiempo la amarás como yo amo a Drogo – tenía los ojos vidriosos.

- Sí, seguro que sí. Y mis hijos podrán jugar con Rhaego – dijo triste.

- Sí, depende de si Drogo quiere volver a Vaes Dothrak – respondió ella agachando la mirada.

- Me ocuparé de que os quedéis aquí. Podéis vivir en Rocadragón – dijo nervioso al imaginar no ver a su hermana, _tenía que haberla hecho mi esposa._

- Sí, ya veremos – lo miró a los ojos y forzó una sonrisa -. Espero que seas muy feliz, - se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla -.

Cuando iba a responder, muchas mujeres se acercaron a él para empezar a desvestirlo para encamarlo. Vio como le quitaban el jubón un montón de mujeres y lo empujaron hasta la puerta para llevarlo a sus aposentos. Miró dentro del Salón y vio a los hombres como alzaban a Arianne y comenzaban a desvestirla. _Los norteños no han venido. Esto no me gusta.. _Al llegar a los aposentos ya estaba desnudo y al cabo de poco llegó ella también ya desnuda. _Tiene buen cuerpo; caderas anchas. Me dará muchos hijos; tiene pechos grandes y buen trasero. Voy a disfrutar mucho._

Su polla se levantó y se puso firme como un mástil. Los hombres cerraron las puertas entre risas y comentarios jocosos. Los recién casados se miraron y entonces Viserys dijo:

- Venid, mi señora. Tumbaos boca abajo, - ella se acercó a la cama y se sentó boca arriba-. Poneros boca abajo. Quiero probar algo nuevo, - ella no se movió y le sonrió seductoramente.

_¿Qué está haciendo?; ¿por qué no me obedece?; soy su rey. _La cogió por los hombros y la tiró sobre el lecho e intentó darle la vuelta, pero ella se escurrió y se puso encima de él.

- Quiero ir arriba. Soy tu reina y debes cumplir todo lo que desee – y entonces metió la polla de él dentro de ella y empezó a montarlo.

_¿Qué debo cumplir lo que ella desee?; ¡yo soy el Rey!; yo soy quién manda; ella debe obedecerme; debo quitármela de encima o me la follaré a su manera. _Entonces,enfadado, la cogió de las caderas y la sacó de encima de él.

- ¡Yo soy el Rey! ¡Tú haces lo que yo diga!- gritó Viserys y la agarró de los brazos para ponerla boca abajo pero ella le golpeó el brazo -. ¡Ven aquí! Te voy a demostrar quién manda aquí, - la intentó agarrar por las muñecas, pero ella le clavó las uñas en la cara y le arañó con todas sus fuerzas-.

- ¡Aaaahh! – chilló el dragón, se tocó la cara y sintió como le caía la sangre por la mejilla -. ¿Eres una gata? Yo sé cómo domar a las gatas. ¡Acabas de despertar al dragón! – y lanzó su puño contra la cara de ella, que cayó contra la cama con cara de sorpresa.

Él al verla así, le dio rápidamente la vuelta y con una mano agarra su cabeza manteniéndola contra el colchón, mientras con la otra le coge las manos poniéndoselas encima de su cabeza y de un empujón la penetra por detrás.

- Esto es lo que hacen los dothrakis a sus hembras para demostrarles quién manda. Drogo se follaba así a mi hermana. Soy tu Rey y harás lo que yo diga. Te lo ordeno – le susurró en el oído mientras iba aumentando su ritmo hasta que finalmente se corrió dentro de ella. Entonces la soltó y se levantó -. Debes conformarte a que te folle así. Es mejor no despertar al dragón.

- ¡Vete tú y el dragón a tomar por culo! Si vuelves a hacerlo, todo Dorne caerá encima de ti – respondió ella llena de rabia e ira-. No voy a dejar que me vuelvas a follar como a una yegua.

- Ja, ja, ja. ¡Yo te follaré como quiera! – se atusó el pelo -. Pero si no quieres, ya me buscaré a alguna puta, Desembarco está lleno de ellas. Lo único útil que dejo Petyr Baelish aquí. Esperemos que con hoy ya te haya preñado.

Cuando ella iba a responder, tocaron a la puerta y se oyó una voz desde fuera.

- ¡Majestad! ¡Majestad! ¡Es urgente!

Viserys se puso una bata y abrió la puerta enfadado.

- ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¡Estoy en mi encamamiento!

- Es muy urgente – dijo el guardia asustado y lo miró -. ¿Qué os ha pasado en la cara?

- Me ha arañado una gata que estaba suelta. ¡Qué pasa! ¿A Lord Varys le han salido pelotas?

- Los norteños…los norteños se han levantado en armas. Invernalia, Fuerte Terror, Puerto Blanco, incluso Aguasdulces y el Valle.

El rostro de Viserys se volvió blanco como la leche que se ordeñaba de las vacas.

…..

Se abrieron las puertas y entraron el joven dragón y el eunuco. Allí les esperaban lo que quedaba de su consejo: Ilyrio Mopatis, Mace Tyrell, Joffrey Baratheon y Oberyn Martell. Ser Barristan Selmy se encontraba en Desembarco como castellano, para evitar posibles disturbios en la ciudad. _Tengo a 4 Guardias Reales, no me pasará nada. _ Khal Drogo se encontraba con sus dothrakis en Valdercuerno batallando contra las tropas de Robb Stark, _debería estar yo allí, _ y Jon Connington se encontraba en Colmillo Dorado luchando contra las tropas Bolton y Aguasdulces. _Quieren rodearnos, pero no les dejaré; Khal Drogo me traerá la cabeza del traidor Stark y el inútil de Connington hará algo más que dar por culo a los caballos; incluso me vendría bien que Bolton lo desollará. Tendría que estar yo luchando, pero estas cacatúas no paran de decirme que el rey debe quedarse para mantener el Reino y que no debe luchar. _ Fue al extremo de la mesa.

- Señores, tomen asiento. Lord Baratheon, ¿Tenéis información de los dos frentes?

- Majestad, el último cuervo mandado por Lord Connington hace tres días, dice que está ganando posiciones en Colmillo Dorado y que os traería la cabeza de Lord Bolton. De Valdercuerno no han llegado cuervos. Dadme las tropas de Roca Casterly y arrasaré a los norteños. Os traeré a Robb Stark en trozos – dijo sonriendo y con gesto orgulloso Joffrey.

- Si os diera todas las tropas de Roca Casterly, ¿cómo narices nos defendemos si perdéis o se llevan por delante a Connington? – preguntó serio el Rey.

- Yo no perderé- dijo con seguridad el rubio Baratheon -, y cuando tenga la cabeza de ese lobo, sus cachorros se asustarán y buscarán vuestro perdón, se postrarán. ¿O tenéis miedo de los norteños? – dijo vacilando, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, fardando y moviendo su cabeza a un lado-.

_¿Miedo?; este crío me está llamando cobarde; a Viserys Targaryen nadie le llama cobarde._

- ¿Estáis totalmente seguro que ganaréis o haréis el ridículo como en la Batalla del Septo de Baelor? No os vi por ningún lado – respondió el rey con rabia -.

- ¡Soy vuestra Mano del Rey y puedo vencer! Soy hijo de reyes y he sido rey. ¡Soy más valiente que todos vuestros soldados juntos! – gritó Joff con rabia y muy nervioso -. Mataré a Stark, Bolton, Manderly y cualquier imbécil que se me cruce. Y si vos no os atrevéis a luchar, dejad el trono a alguien que pueda.

- ¿Y ese alguien sois vos, crío? ¡Vuestros padres eran unos Usurpadores y traidores y murieron como tal – Viserys se levantó de su asiento y le gritó a Joffrey echando chispas por sus ojos violetas -. ¡Yo soy el Rey! ¡Yo ordeno y tú cumples! ¡Si yo cago, tú limpias la mierda! ¡Si yo te ordeno que te folles un perro, tú te lo follas! Si yo te digo que no sé puede dejar Roca Casterly sin hombres, tú te callas y asientes. Las tropas se quedan aquí hasta que tengamos noticias de Connington y Drogo -. En ese momento, el Señor de Roca Casterly iba a responder lleno de rabia y enfado pero el Rey Mendifo levantó su mano -. No pienso discutir más sobre ello – dijo aguantando a duras penas la ira y vio como Joffrey se levantó de su asiento y se fue del Salón dando un portazo.

_Enfádate todo lo que quieras, pero yo mando aquí y no me vas a ridiculizar._

- Habéis hecho bien majestad – dijo Mace Tyrell -. Deben haber fuerzas para defender Roca Casterly, además puede que Khal Drogo esté ganando y su cuervo esté a punto de llegar.

- Les daré a ambos dos días más. Si no llega ningún cuervo o han perdido, haré caso de Joffrey e iré yo mismo con todos los soldados de Roca Casterly a luchar contra el puto lobo; dejaré la Roca a manos de quién sea. Primero es el Reino y Desembarco del Rey.

- Majestad, es una locura, no podéis ir en vanguardia, debéis reinar – dijo Ilyrio serio.

- ¡Un rey debe estar en todos sitios! Si no lucho, mi pueblo me creerá un cobarde y dejará de respetarme y temerme. Un rey debe serlo en la corte y en la guerra. Robb Stark va al frente de sus tropas y lucha el primero.

- Robb Stark no es rey y vos sí. Robb Stark no tiene que reinar los Siete Reinos. Poniente depende de vos. Vuestro reinado será largo y recordado dentro de siglos si tomáis las decisiones adecuadas hoy. Robb Stark morirá joven y vos reinaréis sobre los hijos de los hijos de vuestra hermana. Si sabéis jugar al Juego de Tronos, reinaréis, sino, moríreis. En este juego gana el más inteligente, no el más fuerte – explicó Varys con cara seria pero con los ojos divertidos.

_No se lo cree ni él; ¿a qué estáis jugando, Varys?._

- Lord Tyrell, decidme dónde se encuentran vuestras tropas.

- Mis tropas se encuentran cerca de Refugio de Plata, en unos días llegarán a Roca Casterly.

- Mandad un cuervo para que se apresuren. SI Colmillo Dorado y Valdercuervo caen, necesitaré vuestras fuerzas para defender la Roca.

- Sí, majestad. Nosotros siemprelucharemos de vuestro lado, no como otros que se ocultan en sus castillos – responfió Mace mirando a Oberyn con rencor.

- Ja, ja, ja ¿Sabéis que estáis insultando a la familia de vuestra Reina? Eso os podría costar vuestra cabeza de chorlito – dijo la Víbora riendo y miró a Viserys -. Majestad, mi hermano tiene a todo su ejército dorniense en la frontera con Altojardín. Teme que los cagadores de flores den la vuelta e intenter atacar Dorne. Pero si se lo pedís, vendrán.

- ¡Cagadores de flores! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Maldito dorniense! – gritó Mace Tyrell.

- ¡Basta! – levantó la voz Viserys -. Si queréis saldar vuestras deudas, salid al patio y dáros de mandobles. Si queréis servir a vuestro legítimo Rey, dejad de discutir, - entonces se dirigió al príncipe dorniense -. Un rey no puede pedir, debe ordenar y sus súbditos acatar. Decidle al príncipe de Dorne que traiga a sus tropas. Le aseguro que Altojardín no hará nada contra Dorne.

- Así lo haré, majestad. Mi hermano anda alterado por rumores que ha oñido sobre vos y la reina.

- ¿Rumores? ¿Qué tipo de rumores? – preguntó nervioso el rey.

- Rumores de que vos no tratáis adecuadamente a la Reina. Ella iba a ser la princesa de Dorne cuando el muriera. Por sus hijos haría cualquier cosa – respondió serio Oberyn.

- Eso es flaso, Lord Oberyn. Harépagar a quién diga esas mentiras – _¿cómo pueden saber lo que paso?; ¿el eunuco no habrá sido capaz de… -._

- Quién haga daño a mi sobrina lo pagará. Sea quién sea – marcó el dorniense esas últimas palabras mirando intensamente a Viserys.

- Y yo también se lo haré pagar – mantuvo la mirada el joven dragón, _voya tener que tener cuidado con él, es demasiado peligroso._

Se hizo el silencio un instante y después dijo Viserys:

- Bien. Debemo planear como atacar y defendernos si Connington y Drogo pierden. Lord Tyrell, vuestras tropas atacaran…

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y un guardia aomó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué sucede? Estamos en un Consejo Real muy importante – dijo el rey enfadado.

- Disculpadme, majestad, pero acaba de llegar un hombre de Valdercuerno – dijo el guardía nervioso.

- Hacedlo pasar inmediatamente.

Se abrió por completo la puerta y entró un hombre todo sucio, con sangre reseca en la cara, su ropa desgarrada y cojeando de una pierna.

- Majestad – el hombre untentó hacer una reverencia.

- Dejáos de reverencias – dijo Viserys acercándose a él -. ¿Qué ha pasado en Valdercuerno?

- Al principio…íbamos ganando, pero luego los norteños estrozaron con su forma de ataque ordenado a los salvajes, se diseminaron todos y empezaron a matarlos como moscas. Nos atacaron por el medio, y por los flancos con catapultas y soldados de a pie – empezó a relatar el hombre con nerviosismo y sin levantar la cabeza.

- ¿Y Robb Stark? ¿Estaba allí? ¿Sigue vivo?

- No estaba, no lo vimos. Estaba Lord Bolton y Lord Manderly.

- ¿Lord Bolton? ¡Lord Bolton estaba en Colmillo Dorado! ¡Eso es imposible! – dijo el rey enfadado.

- No estaba Robb Stark…majestad. Había hombres desollados.

- ¡Entonces quién coño está en Colmillo Dorado! – gritó furioso, _¿pero que ineptos tengo, que los engañan como a tontos?; nos han engañado; ¿ni Varys lo sabía?; ¿O sí?; _entonces pensó algo que lo aterró -. ¿Y Drogo? ¿Dónde está Khal Drogo?

- Majestad… Khal Drogo…

- ¡Responded! – urgió Viserys aterrado.

- Khal Drogo ha muerto. Lo mataron los norteños y los salvajes se volvieron locos y fue imposible mantener las tropas.

- ¿Muerto? ¿Khal Drogo ha muerto? - _él nunca había perdido ninguna batalla; _en ese instante sé le paso algo por su cabeza que lo dejó completamente paralizado -. ¿Y Daenerys? ¿¡Dónde está mi hermana!? – empezó a gritar como loco -.

- Majestad, debéis calmaros – intentó calmarlo Ilyrio acercándose a él.

- ¿¡Qué me tranquilice!? ¡Estáis hablando de mi hermana! – le gritó el joven dragón y agarró por los brazos al soldado y empezó a zarandearlo -. ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

- Vuestra hermana…vuestra hermana…hizo una hoguera para quemar a su esposo, siguiendo el rito de los salvajes y cuando empezaba a arder todo, ella cogió los huevos de dragón y… - el hombre no pudo continuar al ver la rabia de Viserys y el miedo que tenía él, no sabía como continuar.

- ¡Y qué! ¡Qué le ha pasado! ¡Dónde está! ¡Si no me lo dices te mataré! – gritó el rey imaginándose lo peor. _Dany, ¿qué has hecho?; está muerta; mi única familia ha muerto; me he quedado sólo; perdóname por traerte aquí, Dany. _ Estaba a punto de llorar.

- Ella fue a las llamas con su esposo,…., dejó que las llamas la devorarán, vimos como la hacían arder hasta… - dijo el hombre muy austado.

- ¡Hasta qué! ¿¡Cómo pudistéis dejar que hiciera eso!? ¡Era mi hermana! ¡Mi única familia! ¡Tendría que mataros – gritó Viserys fuera de sí y mirando al hombre cómo loco.

- Hasta…que se apagaron las…llamas y..y…entonces ella… ella…

- ¡Ella qué! ¡Está muerta!

- Dejadle hablar, majestad – dijo Varys y se acercó al soldado -. Seguid explicando, ¿qué paso?

- Mi señor,..ella…ella se levantó y tenía…tenía..tres dragones – contestó el hombre sorprendido por lo que decía.

Viserys se quedó anonadado, con la cara completamente blanca como el color de su pelo, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. _¿Dragones?; los dragones desaparecieron hace muchisímos años; no puede ser; pero mi hermana está viva._

- ¿Dragones? ¿Los dragones murieron hace mucho? – preguntó Viserys sin creérselo.

- Pues parece que han vuelto, ji, ji, ji, - dijo Varys riendo -. Y parece que la princesa Daenerys es una auténtica hija de dragón, porque sólo ellos son capaces de no arder ante el fuego – continuó diciendo mientras miraba a Viserys.

_¿Está diciendo que no soy un dragón?; cuando acabe está guerra le cortaré lo que no le cortaron. _Miró al hombre e intentó relajarse.

- ¿Dónde está mi hermana? ¿Ha venido con vos? – preguntó esperanzado el Rey.

- No, ella se quedó en el campamento de los norteños como rehén. Yo tuve suerte de escapar.

- ¿¡Y por qué no la llevasteis con vos!?

- Después de que se levantara con los dragones, la cogieron entre varios hombres a ella y los dragones, y apareció Lord Bolton que la tapó con su capa y los llevaron a su tienda. Eran muchisímos hombres, me hubieran matado al instante, - intentó explicar el hombre.

- ¡Pues teníais que haberlo intentado! – dijo furioso Viserys.

- Majestad, este hombre ha hecho un gran trabajo para la corona, si hubiera muerto, no nos habría traido toda la útil información que nos ha dado – intentó calmarlo Varys.

Cuando el antiguo Rey Mendigo iba a respoder, volvieron a llamar a la puerta y volvió a asomar la cabeza el mismo guardía que antes.

- ¿Ahora qué sucede?

- Lord Connington acaba de llegar

- ¿Lord Connington? - _ahora falta que también hayamos perdido el Colmillo Dorado; este tiene más vidas que un pobre._ Intentó calmarse para recibir al amigo de su difunto hermano Rhaegar -. Hacedlo pasar inmediatamente.

El guardía abrió la puerta y entró Jon Connington. Tenía la armeadura abollada y una herida en el brazo derecho. Se acercó a Viserys e hizo una reverencia.

- Majestad, hemos ganado en Colmillo Dorado – sonrió el Señor del Grifo.

- Muy bien, Lord Connington – respondió serio -. Descansad vos y vuestras tropas hoy y mañana debéis salir hacía Valdercuerno. Khal Drogo ha perdido y tienen a mi hermana de rehén – continuó cada vez más enfadado -. Quiro que los matéis a todos y traigáis a mi hermana y sus dragones.

- ¿Dragones, majestad?

- Sí, dragones.

- Pero, mis hombres siguen en Colmillo Dorado, majestad.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hacen vuestros hombres en Colmillo Dorado? – preguntó Viserys enfadado.

- He dejado a uno de mis comandantes al mando, aún quedaban fuerzas norteñas luchando contra nosotros. Pero he venido con un grupo reducido para traeros un regalo.

- ¿Un regalo? ¿Para que quiero yo un regalo? ¡No soy una mujer! Lo único que quiero es la cabeza de Robb Stark y todos sus banderizos.

- Esperad un momento – dijo Lord Connington, se giró y dijo a los soldados de la puerta -. Traed al prisionero.

Se volvieron a abrir las puertas y entraron dos soldados llevando a volandas a otro soldado de armadura abollada, pelo rojo cobrizo sucio, ojos azules perdidos, cara sucia, con una herida en su mejilla izquierda y otra en la pierna derecha y con su jubón gris roto con el símbolo de la casa a la que pertenecía. _¿De qué casa es?; Jubón gris con un símbolo que es…; ¿Es un lobo?; ¿Es el lobo huargo de la Casa Stark?; ¿no habrá sido capaz este follaperros de capturar a …?_

Llevaron al rehén delante de él y Connington levantó la cabeza de este.

- Majestad, aquí tenéis mi regalo. He cazado a este lobo para vos. Robb Stark.

- ¿Robb Stark? - _nunca ha perdido ni una batalla y el grifito lo ha capturado; tenía que haberlo capturado yo y haberle cortado la cabeza ; _se dirigió al rehén -. ¿Vos sois Robb Stark?

El joven pelirrojo levantó su cabeza y lo miró con unos profundos ojos azules, _es Tully,_ y contestó_._

- Sí.

- Sabes que podría matarte ahora mismo por traición y acabar con todos tus perros.

- Sí, pero no lo harás – respondió Stark con la boca reseca.

- ¿Por qué? A ver, dime, futuro muerto, ¿por qué no debo matarte ahora mismo?

- Porqué si me matas, mis hombres no tendrán compasión de vuestra hermana, su hijo y los dragones. Mis hombres no tienen el honor de la Casa Stark.

- ¡Serás cabrón! – agarró por el cuello a Robb Stark -. Si alguno de tus hombres toca a mi hermana, morirán como tu abuelo y Robert Baratheon – lo soltó -. Llevaroslo a la celda más oscura de Roca Casterly, Lord Connington quedaos.

Salieron los soldados llevando a Robb Stark hasta la celda. Se cerró la puerta y Viserys empezó a hablar:

- Tengo que matar a ese imbécil norteño. Lo voy a hacer arder cómo a un cerdo. Pero tienen a mi hermana y la matarían si tocó al chico.

- Majestad, primero es el reino. Debéis castigar a Robb Stark, pero no aquí – dijo Varys.

- ¿Y dónde queréis que lo mate? ¿En Invernalia? ¿Delante de todos sus hombres? – preguntó Viserys mirando al eunuco como si mirará a uno de los Otros.

- No, majestad. En Desembarco del Rey con todo el pueblo viendo la justicia que hace su rey contra los traidores. El día después de que ganéis a los norteños y enseñéis a Poniente entero que vos sois su rey.

- ¿Y según vos, eunuco. Cómo voy a ganar a los norteños? – preguntó cada vez más enfadado Viserys.

- Les diréis a los norteños que os dejen volver a Desembarco del Rey por el Camino Dorado y que cuando lleguéis a la ciudad empezaréis a negociar con ellos la liberación de Robb Stark a cambio de vuestra hermana, su hijo y los dragones.

- ¿Y si no quieren negociar?

- Querrán, majestad. Robb Stark es su líder y le deben lealtad. No creo que dejen que matéis a su Señor. Además, si tardáis mucho los dragones crecerán y si crecen, será nuestro fin y da igual que tengamos a Robb Stark como a todo su ejército.

- ¿Y después qué? – preguntó Viserys con curiosidad; _este eunuco es mejor que muchos de mis generales dando consejos._

- Primero saldremos de Roca Casterly por el Camino Dorado. Cuando crucemos Cuevahonda, las tropas de Lord Tyrell, que habrán salido anteriormente de Refugio de Plata, se encontrarán a menos de un día y si los norteños nos siguen por detrás, esperarán a que estos pasen y Lord Tyrell atacará su retaguardia. Eso es lo que creo que vos, como Rey que sois haríais. Yo no soy general, ni especialista en guerras, ji, ji, ji, - río el eunuco se lo dejo a los comandantes y guardias. Pero después de estar con vos y conocer vuestra gran inteligencia me he puesto a suponer que haríais vos.

- Sí, Lord Varys. Eso mismo es lo que estaba pensando que podríamos hacer – dijo Viserys intentando aparentar que era idea suya, _¿a qué estás jugando, eunuco?_

- Y si no nos siguen, - continuó el eunuco-, su majestad seguro que querría que las tropas de Lord Mace se dirigieran a Valdercuerno y atacaran de noche el campamento norteño, con ayuda de las tropas de Lord Connington que vendrían desde Colmillo Dorado y atacarían desde el Norte. Si con esto no ganamos, al menos tendremos tiempo de llegar a Desembarco y pensar cómo hacer para recuperar a la princesa Daenerys sin entregarles a Robb Stark. ¿Eso es lo que vos haríais por salvar a vuestra hermana, majestad?

- Sí, es lo que yo haría. ¿Pero y si después de la emboscada matan a mi hermana?

- En ese caso majestad, hay que tener en cuenta que toda guerra tiene víctimas inocentes y puras que no juegan al juego de la guerra. Pero si queréis mantener vuestro trono y el trono de vuestro padre y el del padre de su padre, tendréis que aceptar "ciertas" pérdidas – dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Queréis que deje morir a mi hermana!¡Qué la maten a ella y a su hijo! No puedo permitir eso. Es mi única familia. – dijo Viserys con algo parecido al miedo.

- ¿Queréis seguir siendo el rey y gobernar los Siete Reinos?

- Sí, es lo que más deseo en el mundo.

- Entonces deberéis aceptar que habrá pérdidas. En el Juego de Tronos o ganas o mueres, no hay término medio. Y si vos deseáis seguir siendo el rey, tendréis que aceptarlo. Muera quién muera.

- ¿Estáis todos de acuerdo? – preguntó el rey dragón a todos sus consejeros, mirando a cada uno de ellos.

Sus consejeros se miraron entre sí y asintieron menos Oberyn Martell, que los miraba como si todos se hubieran vuelto locos.

Viserys cerró los ojos un instante, _no puedo dejar morir así a Dany; pero quiero seguir siendo el rey; es mi hermana, mi única familia; pero tú eres el hijo del dragón y los dragones arrasan a todos; pero la quiero; pero ella quiere a Drogo y su hijo; no puedo permitir que los norteños me saquen del trono de mi padre; de mi trono; Soy el rey; y en la guerra siempre hay víctimas inocentes; perdóname Dany. _ Y en ese momento, dijo:

- Qué así sea.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

LA MANO DEL DRAGÓN CAPÍTULO 2 - Interludio: Caza al Lobo

Roca Casterly. Allí estaba él, Viserys Targaryen III, luchando por mantener su trono de las zarpas de los lobos en la guerra conocida, por el bando sublevado como La Guerra Contra El Nuevo Rey Loco, pero que Viserys llamaba la Rebelión de los Traidores. _Cazaré a esos putos lobos y los achicharraré vivos; malditos Stark. Jamás debí perdonarlos; no me van a quitar mi trono; tanto me ha costado llegar a él, para que me echen ahora esos traidores; yo soy su rey._

- Majestad – oyó una voz detrás de él que conocía bien. Se dio la vuelta.

- Sí, Lord Varys – dijo forzando una sonrisa -. ¿Deseáis algo?

- Debemos ir a la Reunión del Consejo, majestad. El Señor de Roca Casterly, vuestra Mano, quiere comentar su plan de ataque sobre los norteños.

_Quién decide como atacar soy yo; se está tomando demasiadas tareas. _ Su relación con Joffrey Baratheon era muy buena pero había cosas que empezaban a enfadarle.

- ¿No han llegado cuervos de Valdercuerno? ¿No se sabe nada de Khal Drogo y mi hermana? - _Dany, vuelve pronto; no debí permitir que fueras al campo de batalla con el salvaje de tu esposo; dioses, protegedla._

- No, majestad – sonrió la Araña y le miró como si supiera algo más -. Seguro que pronto recibiremos noticias.

- Sí, los dioses ayudarán a la Casa Targaryen y al verdadero Rey de los Siete Reinos.

- Cierto, ji, ji, ji – rio el Eunuco y lo miró divertido, como si se riera de él, _este puto eunuco siempre se ríe de mí y me oculta cosas; cuando sofoque está rebelión, me ocuparé de él _pensó Viserys_ -. _Majestad, deberíais cuidaros más el arañazo de la cara. ¿Debió de ser una gata muy grande la que os hizo eso? – preguntó con regocijo.

- Sí – se tocó la cara -. Fue un gato muy grande, pero ha recibido su castigo - _ lo sabe; sabe lo que paso durante el encamamiento; _ pensó poniéndose nervioso -. Debemos ir a reunirnos con el Consejo.

- Cierto, majestad – le hizo una reverencia y empezó a andar a su derecha -. ¿Sabéis cómo se encuentra la Reina Arianne?

Viserys se sorprendió y se puso más nervioso, _lo sabe todo._

- Bien. Los cuervos que han llegado de Desembarco dicen que se encuentra bien y que espera mi regreso con ansía.

- Sí. Mis pajaritos también me han contado que está bien y que el golpe del pómulo ya no se le nota. Es una lástima que se golpeará contra la puerta en su noche de bodas, ji, ji, ji. Una chica nacida para reinar y que se "tropiece" la primera noche – lo miró y sonrió mientras marcaba la palabra "tropiece" -. Que los dioses la amparen y le den larga vida o tantas como las de un gato.

- Sí. Larga vida a la Reina y que viva más que un gato – se tocó el rasguño de la cara.

_La Gata Domada (flashback)_

_Que hastío de boda; cuanto más tendré que aguantar esta celebración _ pensaba Viserys mientras comía una pata de cordero asada. A su lado, estaba su nueva esposa y Reina, Arianne Martell. _Es bella. Tiene unos hermosos ojos y una piel bonita. Además, según su tío Oberyn, tiene experiencia; pero no es Dany; espero que al menos me dé hijos fuertes de pelo plateado y ojos violeta._

- ¿Estáis muy callado, Viserys? – le preguntó Arianne mirándolo con una sonrisa seductora.

- No, mi señora. Sólo disfruto del buen manjar – respondió sorprendido al ver que le tuteaba -.

- Bueno, Viserys. Querría pediros algo.

- Lo que deseéis, mi señora – respondió cordialmente _¿qué será lo que querrá? -._

- Me gustaría poder estar en vuestro Consejo Real. Ahora soy la Reina y me gustaría intervenir en todo lo que pase en los Siete Reinos – lo miró con una sonrisa y mirada de expectación -. En Dorne, mi padre me permitía intervenir en su toma de decisiones.

Viserys la miró serio e intentando que no se despertará su dragón interior.

- Me lo pensaré, mi señora – sonrió forzosamente, _ jamás; una mujer aconsejando al rey que debe hacer, ja, ja, ja ; no pienso permitir que acabe mandando por encima de mí; pero debo tenerla contenta para tener a Dorne de mi lado; le iré dando largas hasta que la tenga domada, entonces sabrá cuál es su lugar._

Siguieron comiendo, hasta que los hombres empezaron a gritar "¡qué los encamen!, ¡qué los encamen!" Y todos empezaron a levantarse. Los dothrakis empezaron a gritar en su idioma. Viserys se levantó y notó que le rozaban el brazo. Era su hermana mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa, hermana?

- Nada, sólo quería felicitarte. Espero que seas muy feliz con ella y te dé muchos hijos. Seguro que con el tiempo la amarás como yo amo a Drogo – tenía los ojos vidriosos.

- Sí, seguro que sí. Y mis hijos podrán jugar con Rhaego – dijo triste.

- Sí, depende de si Drogo quiere volver a Vaes Dothrak – respondió ella agachando la mirada.

- Me ocuparé de que os quedéis aquí. Podéis vivir en Rocadragón – dijo nervioso al imaginar no ver a su hermana, _tenía que haberla hecho mi esposa._

- Sí, ya veremos – lo miró a los ojos y forzó una sonrisa -. Espero que seas muy feliz, - se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla -.

Cuando iba a responder, muchas mujeres se acercaron a él para empezar a desvestirlo para encamarlo. Vio como le quitaban el jubón un montón de mujeres y lo empujaron hasta la puerta para llevarlo a sus aposentos. Miró dentro del Salón y vio a los hombres como alzaban a Arianne y comenzaban a desvestirla. _Los norteños no han venido. Esto no me gusta.. _Al llegar a los aposentos ya estaba desnudo y al cabo de poco llegó ella también ya desnuda. _Tiene buen cuerpo; caderas anchas. Me dará muchos hijos; tiene pechos grandes y buen trasero. Voy a disfrutar mucho._

Su polla se levantó y se puso firme como un mástil. Los hombres cerraron las puertas entre risas y comentarios jocosos. Los recién casados se miraron y entonces Viserys dijo:

- Venid, mi señora. Tumbaos boca abajo, - ella se acercó a la cama y se sentó boca arriba-. Poneros boca abajo. Quiero probar algo nuevo, - ella no se movió y le sonrió seductoramente.

_¿Qué está haciendo?; ¿por qué no me obedece?; soy su rey. _La cogió por los hombros y la tiró sobre el lecho e intentó darle la vuelta, pero ella se escurrió y se puso encima de él.

- Quiero ir arriba. Soy tu reina y debes cumplir todo lo que desee – y entonces metió la polla de él dentro de ella y empezó a montarlo.

_¿Qué debo cumplir lo que ella desee?; ¡yo soy el Rey!; yo soy quién manda; ella debe obedecerme; debo quitármela de encima o me la follaré a su manera. _Entonces,enfadado, la cogió de las caderas y la sacó de encima de él.

- ¡Yo soy el Rey! ¡Tú haces lo que yo diga!- gritó Viserys y la agarró de los brazos para ponerla boca abajo pero ella le golpeó el brazo -. ¡Ven aquí! Te voy a demostrar quién manda aquí, - la intentó agarrar por las muñecas, pero ella le clavó las uñas en la cara y le arañó con todas sus fuerzas-.

- ¡Aaaahh! – chilló el dragón, se tocó la cara y sintió como le caía la sangre por la mejilla -. ¿Eres una gata? Yo sé cómo domar a las gatas. ¡Acabas de despertar al dragón! – y lanzó su puño contra la cara de ella, que cayó contra la cama con cara de sorpresa.

Él al verla así, le dio rápidamente la vuelta y con una mano agarra su cabeza manteniéndola contra el colchón, mientras con la otra le coge las manos poniéndoselas encima de su cabeza y de un empujón la penetra por detrás.

- Esto es lo que hacen los dothrakis a sus hembras para demostrarles quién manda. Drogo se follaba así a mi hermana. Soy tu Rey y harás lo que yo diga. Te lo ordeno – le susurró en el oído mientras iba aumentando su ritmo hasta que finalmente se corrió dentro de ella. Entonces la soltó y se levantó -. Debes conformarte a que te folle así. Es mejor no despertar al dragón.

- ¡Vete tú y el dragón a tomar por culo! Si vuelves a hacerlo, todo Dorne caerá encima de ti – respondió ella llena de rabia e ira-. No voy a dejar que me vuelvas a follar como a una yegua.

- Ja, ja, ja. ¡Yo te follaré como quiera! – se atusó el pelo -. Pero si no quieres, ya me buscaré a alguna puta, Desembarco está lleno de ellas. Lo único útil que dejo Petyr Baelish aquí. Esperemos que con hoy ya te haya preñado.

Cuando ella iba a responder, tocaron a la puerta y se oyó una voz desde fuera.

- ¡Majestad! ¡Majestad! ¡Es urgente!

Viserys se puso una bata y abrió la puerta enfadado.

- ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¡Estoy en mi encamamiento!

- Es muy urgente – dijo el guardia asustado y lo miró -. ¿Qué os ha pasado en la cara?

- Me ha arañado una gata que estaba suelta. ¡Qué pasa! ¿A Lord Varys le han salido pelotas?

- Los norteños…los norteños se han levantado en armas. Invernalia, Fuerte Terror, Puerto Blanco, incluso Aguasdulces y el Valle.

El rostro de Viserys se volvió blanco como la leche que se ordeñaba de las vacas.

…..

Se abrieron las puertas y entraron el joven dragón y el eunuco. Allí les esperaban lo que quedaba de su consejo: Ilyrio Mopatis, Mace Tyrell, Joffrey Baratheon y Oberyn Martell. Ser Barristan Selmy se encontraba en Desembarco como castellano, para evitar posibles disturbios en la ciudad. _Tengo a 4 Guardias Reales, no me pasará nada. _ Khal Drogo se encontraba con sus dothrakis en Valdercuerno batallando contra las tropas de Robb Stark, _debería estar yo allí, _ y Jon Connington se encontraba en Colmillo Dorado luchando contra las tropas Bolton y Aguasdulces. _Quieren rodearnos, pero no les dejaré; Khal Drogo me traerá la cabeza del traidor Stark y el inútil de Connington hará algo más que dar por culo a los caballos; incluso me vendría bien que Bolton lo desollará. Tendría que estar yo luchando, pero estas cacatúas no paran de decirme que el rey debe quedarse para mantener el Reino y que no debe luchar. _ Fue al extremo de la mesa.

- Señores, tomen asiento. Lord Baratheon, ¿Tenéis información de los dos frentes?

- Majestad, el último cuervo mandado por Lord Connington hace tres días, dice que está ganando posiciones en Colmillo Dorado y que os traería la cabeza de Lord Bolton. De Valdercuerno no han llegado cuervos. Dadme las tropas de Roca Casterly y arrasaré a los norteños. Os traeré a Robb Stark en trozos – dijo sonriendo y con gesto orgulloso Joffrey.

- Si os diera todas las tropas de Roca Casterly, ¿cómo narices nos defendemos si perdéis o se llevan por delante a Connington? – preguntó serio el Rey.

- Yo no perderé- dijo con seguridad el rubio Baratheon -, y cuando tenga la cabeza de ese lobo, sus cachorros se asustarán y buscarán vuestro perdón, se postrarán. ¿O tenéis miedo de los norteños? – dijo vacilando, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, fardando y moviendo su cabeza a un lado-.

_¿Miedo?; este crío me está llamando cobarde; a Viserys Targaryen nadie le llama cobarde._

- ¿Estáis totalmente seguro que ganaréis o haréis el ridículo como en la Batalla del Septo de Baelor? No os vi por ningún lado – respondió el rey con rabia -.

- ¡Soy vuestra Mano del Rey y puedo vencer! Soy hijo de reyes y he sido rey. ¡Soy más valiente que todos vuestros soldados juntos! – gritó Joff con rabia y muy nervioso -. Mataré a Stark, Bolton, Manderly y cualquier imbécil que se me cruce. Y si vos no os atrevéis a luchar, dejad el trono a alguien que pueda.

- ¿Y ese alguien sois vos, crío? ¡Vuestros padres eran unos Usurpadores y traidores y murieron como tal – Viserys se levantó de su asiento y le gritó a Joffrey echando chispas por sus ojos violetas -. ¡Yo soy el Rey! ¡Yo ordeno y tú cumples! ¡Si yo cago, tú limpias la mierda! ¡Si yo te ordeno que te folles un perro, tú te lo follas! Si yo te digo que no sé puede dejar Roca Casterly sin hombres, tú te callas y asientes. Las tropas se quedan aquí hasta que tengamos noticias de Connington y Drogo -. En ese momento, el Señor de Roca Casterly iba a responder lleno de rabia y enfado pero el Rey Mendifo levantó su mano -. No pienso discutir más sobre ello – dijo aguantando a duras penas la ira y vio como Joffrey se levantó de su asiento y se fue del Salón dando un portazo.

_Enfádate todo lo que quieras, pero yo mando aquí y no me vas a ridiculizar._

- Habéis hecho bien majestad – dijo Mace Tyrell -. Deben haber fuerzas para defender Roca Casterly, además puede que Khal Drogo esté ganando y su cuervo esté a punto de llegar.

- Les daré a ambos dos días más. Si no llega ningún cuervo o han perdido, haré caso de Joffrey e iré yo mismo con todos los soldados de Roca Casterly a luchar contra el puto lobo; dejaré la Roca a manos de quién sea. Primero es el Reino y Desembarco del Rey.

- Majestad, es una locura, no podéis ir en vanguardia, debéis reinar – dijo Ilyrio serio.

- ¡Un rey debe estar en todos sitios! Si no lucho, mi pueblo me creerá un cobarde y dejará de respetarme y temerme. Un rey debe serlo en la corte y en la guerra. Robb Stark va al frente de sus tropas y lucha el primero.

- Robb Stark no es rey y vos sí. Robb Stark no tiene que reinar los Siete Reinos. Poniente depende de vos. Vuestro reinado será largo y recordado dentro de siglos si tomáis las decisiones adecuadas hoy. Robb Stark morirá joven y vos reinaréis sobre los hijos de los hijos de vuestra hermana. Si sabéis jugar al Juego de Tronos, reinaréis, sino, moríreis. En este juego gana el más inteligente, no el más fuerte – explicó Varys con cara seria pero con los ojos divertidos.

_No se lo cree ni él; ¿a qué estáis jugando, Varys?._

- Lord Tyrell, decidme dónde se encuentran vuestras tropas.

- Mis tropas se encuentran cerca de Refugio de Plata, en unos días llegarán a Roca Casterly.

- Mandad un cuervo para que se apresuren. SI Colmillo Dorado y Valdercuervo caen, necesitaré vuestras fuerzas para defender la Roca.

- Sí, majestad. Nosotros siemprelucharemos de vuestro lado, no como otros que se ocultan en sus castillos – responfió Mace mirando a Oberyn con rencor.

- Ja, ja, ja ¿Sabéis que estáis insultando a la familia de vuestra Reina? Eso os podría costar vuestra cabeza de chorlito – dijo la Víbora riendo y miró a Viserys -. Majestad, mi hermano tiene a todo su ejército dorniense en la frontera con Altojardín. Teme que los cagadores de flores den la vuelta e intenter atacar Dorne. Pero si se lo pedís, vendrán.

- ¡Cagadores de flores! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Maldito dorniense! – gritó Mace Tyrell.

- ¡Basta! – levantó la voz Viserys -. Si queréis saldar vuestras deudas, salid al patio y dáros de mandobles. Si queréis servir a vuestro legítimo Rey, dejad de discutir, - entonces se dirigió al príncipe dorniense -. Un rey no puede pedir, debe ordenar y sus súbditos acatar. Decidle al príncipe de Dorne que traiga a sus tropas. Le aseguro que Altojardín no hará nada contra Dorne.

- Así lo haré, majestad. Mi hermano anda alterado por rumores que ha oñido sobre vos y la reina.

- ¿Rumores? ¿Qué tipo de rumores? – preguntó nervioso el rey.

- Rumores de que vos no tratáis adecuadamente a la Reina. Ella iba a ser la princesa de Dorne cuando el muriera. Por sus hijos haría cualquier cosa – respondió serio Oberyn.

- Eso es flaso, Lord Oberyn. Harépagar a quién diga esas mentiras – _¿cómo pueden saber lo que paso?; ¿el eunuco no habrá sido capaz de… -._

- Quién haga daño a mi sobrina lo pagará. Sea quién sea – marcó el dorniense esas últimas palabras mirando intensamente a Viserys.

- Y yo también se lo haré pagar – mantuvo la mirada el joven dragón, _voya tener que tener cuidado con él, es demasiado peligroso._

Se hizo el silencio un instante y después dijo Viserys:

- Bien. Debemo planear como atacar y defendernos si Connington y Drogo pierden. Lord Tyrell, vuestras tropas atacaran…

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y un guardia aomó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué sucede? Estamos en un Consejo Real muy importante – dijo el rey enfadado.

- Disculpadme, majestad, pero acaba de llegar un hombre de Valdercuerno – dijo el guardía nervioso.

- Hacedlo pasar inmediatamente.

Se abrió por completo la puerta y entró un hombre todo sucio, con sangre reseca en la cara, su ropa desgarrada y cojeando de una pierna.

- Majestad – el hombre untentó hacer una reverencia.

- Dejáos de reverencias – dijo Viserys acercándose a él -. ¿Qué ha pasado en Valdercuerno?

- Al principio…íbamos ganando, pero luego los norteños estrozaron con su forma de ataque ordenado a los salvajes, se diseminaron todos y empezaron a matarlos como moscas. Nos atacaron por el medio, y por los flancos con catapultas y soldados de a pie – empezó a relatar el hombre con nerviosismo y sin levantar la cabeza.

- ¿Y Robb Stark? ¿Estaba allí? ¿Sigue vivo?

- No estaba, no lo vimos. Estaba Lord Bolton y Lord Manderly.

- ¿Lord Bolton? ¡Lord Bolton estaba en Colmillo Dorado! ¡Eso es imposible! – dijo el rey enfadado.

- No estaba Robb Stark…majestad. Había hombres desollados.

- ¡Entonces quién coño está en Colmillo Dorado! – gritó furioso, _¿pero que ineptos tengo, que los engañan como a tontos?; nos han engañado; ¿ni Varys lo sabía?; ¿O sí?; _entonces pensó algo que lo aterró -. ¿Y Drogo? ¿Dónde está Khal Drogo?

- Majestad… Khal Drogo…

- ¡Responded! – urgió Viserys aterrado.

- Khal Drogo ha muerto. Lo mataron los norteños y los salvajes se volvieron locos y fue imposible mantener las tropas.

- ¿Muerto? ¿Khal Drogo ha muerto? - _él nunca había perdido ninguna batalla; _en ese instante sé le paso algo por su cabeza que lo dejó completamente paralizado -. ¿Y Daenerys? ¿¡Dónde está mi hermana!? – empezó a gritar como loco -.

- Majestad, debéis calmaros – intentó calmarlo Ilyrio acercándose a él.

- ¿¡Qué me tranquilice!? ¡Estáis hablando de mi hermana! – le gritó el joven dragón y agarró por los brazos al soldado y empezó a zarandearlo -. ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

- Vuestra hermana…vuestra hermana…hizo una hoguera para quemar a su esposo, siguiendo el rito de los salvajes y cuando empezaba a arder todo, ella cogió los huevos de dragón y… - el hombre no pudo continuar al ver la rabia de Viserys y el miedo que tenía él, no sabía como continuar.

- ¡Y qué! ¡Qué le ha pasado! ¡Dónde está! ¡Si no me lo dices te mataré! – gritó el rey imaginándose lo peor. _Dany, ¿qué has hecho?; está muerta; mi única familia ha muerto; me he quedado sólo; perdóname por traerte aquí, Dany. _ Estaba a punto de llorar.

- Ella fue a las llamas con su esposo,…., dejó que las llamas la devorarán, vimos como la hacían arder hasta… - dijo el hombre muy austado.

- ¡Hasta qué! ¿¡Cómo pudistéis dejar que hiciera eso!? ¡Era mi hermana! ¡Mi única familia! ¡Tendría que mataros – gritó Viserys fuera de sí y mirando al hombre cómo loco.

- Hasta…que se apagaron las…llamas y..y…entonces ella… ella…

- ¡Ella qué! ¡Está muerta!

- Dejadle hablar, majestad – dijo Varys y se acercó al soldado -. Seguid explicando, ¿qué paso?

- Mi señor,..ella…ella se levantó y tenía…tenía..tres dragones – contestó el hombre sorprendido por lo que decía.

Viserys se quedó anonadado, con la cara completamente blanca como el color de su pelo, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. _¿Dragones?; los dragones desaparecieron hace muchisímos años; no puede ser; pero mi hermana está viva._

- ¿Dragones? ¿Los dragones murieron hace mucho? – preguntó Viserys sin creérselo.

- Pues parece que han vuelto, ji, ji, ji, - dijo Varys riendo -. Y parece que la princesa Daenerys es una auténtica hija de dragón, porque sólo ellos son capaces de no arder ante el fuego – continuó diciendo mientras miraba a Viserys.

_¿Está diciendo que no soy un dragón?; cuando acabe está guerra le cortaré lo que no le cortaron. _Miró al hombre e intentó relajarse.

- ¿Dónde está mi hermana? ¿Ha venido con vos? – preguntó esperanzado el Rey.

- No, ella se quedó en el campamento de los norteños como rehén. Yo tuve suerte de escapar.

- ¿¡Y por qué no la llevasteis con vos!?

- Después de que se levantara con los dragones, la cogieron entre varios hombres a ella y los dragones, y apareció Lord Bolton que la tapó con su capa y los llevaron a su tienda. Eran muchisímos hombres, me hubieran matado al instante, - intentó explicar el hombre.

- ¡Pues teníais que haberlo intentado! – dijo furioso Viserys.

- Majestad, este hombre ha hecho un gran trabajo para la corona, si hubiera muerto, no nos habría traido toda la útil información que nos ha dado – intentó calmarlo Varys.

Cuando el antiguo Rey Mendigo iba a respoder, volvieron a llamar a la puerta y volvió a asomar la cabeza el mismo guardía que antes.

- ¿Ahora qué sucede?

- Lord Connington acaba de llegar

- ¿Lord Connington? - _ahora falta que también hayamos perdido el Colmillo Dorado; este tiene más vidas que un pobre._ Intentó calmarse para recibir al amigo de su difunto hermano Rhaegar -. Hacedlo pasar inmediatamente.

El guardía abrió la puerta y entró Jon Connington. Tenía la armeadura abollada y una herida en el brazo derecho. Se acercó a Viserys e hizo una reverencia.

- Majestad, hemos ganado en Colmillo Dorado – sonrió el Señor del Grifo.

- Muy bien, Lord Connington – respondió serio -. Descansad vos y vuestras tropas hoy y mañana debéis salir hacía Valdercuerno. Khal Drogo ha perdido y tienen a mi hermana de rehén – continuó cada vez más enfadado -. Quiro que los matéis a todos y traigáis a mi hermana y sus dragones.

- ¿Dragones, majestad?

- Sí, dragones.

- Pero, mis hombres siguen en Colmillo Dorado, majestad.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hacen vuestros hombres en Colmillo Dorado? – preguntó Viserys enfadado.

- He dejado a uno de mis comandantes al mando, aún quedaban fuerzas norteñas luchando contra nosotros. Pero he venido con un grupo reducido para traeros un regalo.

- ¿Un regalo? ¿Para que quiero yo un regalo? ¡No soy una mujer! Lo único que quiero es la cabeza de Robb Stark y todos sus banderizos.

- Esperad un momento – dijo Lord Connington, se giró y dijo a los soldados de la puerta -. Traed al prisionero.

Se volvieron a abrir las puertas y entraron dos soldados llevando a volandas a otro soldado de armadura abollada, pelo rojo cobrizo sucio, ojos azules perdidos, cara sucia, con una herida en su mejilla izquierda y otra en la pierna derecha y con su jubón gris roto con el símbolo de la casa a la que pertenecía. _¿De qué casa es?; Jubón gris con un símbolo que es…; ¿Es un lobo?; ¿Es el lobo huargo de la Casa Stark?; ¿no habrá sido capaz este follaperros de capturar a …?_

Llevaron al rehén delante de él y Connington levantó la cabeza de este.

- Majestad, aquí tenéis mi regalo. He cazado a este lobo para vos. Robb Stark.

- ¿Robb Stark? - _nunca ha perdido ni una batalla y el grifito lo ha capturado; tenía que haberlo capturado yo y haberle cortado la cabeza ; _se dirigió al rehén -. ¿Vos sois Robb Stark?

El joven pelirrojo levantó su cabeza y lo miró con unos profundos ojos azules, _es Tully,_ y contestó_._

- Sí.

- Sabes que podría matarte ahora mismo por traición y acabar con todos tus perros.

- Sí, pero no lo harás – respondió Stark con la boca reseca.

- ¿Por qué? A ver, dime, futuro muerto, ¿por qué no debo matarte ahora mismo?

- Porqué si me matas, mis hombres no tendrán compasión de vuestra hermana, su hijo y los dragones. Mis hombres no tienen el honor de la Casa Stark.

- ¡Serás cabrón! – agarró por el cuello a Robb Stark -. Si alguno de tus hombres toca a mi hermana, morirán como tu abuelo y Robert Baratheon – lo soltó -. Llevaroslo a la celda más oscura de Roca Casterly, Lord Connington quedaos.

Salieron los soldados llevando a Robb Stark hasta la celda. Se cerró la puerta y Viserys empezó a hablar:

- Tengo que matar a ese imbécil norteño. Lo voy a hacer arder cómo a un cerdo. Pero tienen a mi hermana y la matarían si tocó al chico.

- Majestad, primero es el reino. Debéis castigar a Robb Stark, pero no aquí – dijo Varys.

- ¿Y dónde queréis que lo mate? ¿En Invernalia? ¿Delante de todos sus hombres? – preguntó Viserys mirando al eunuco como si mirará a uno de los Otros.

- No, majestad. En Desembarco del Rey con todo el pueblo viendo la justicia que hace su rey contra los traidores. El día después de que ganéis a los norteños y enseñéis a Poniente entero que vos sois su rey.

- ¿Y según vos, eunuco. Cómo voy a ganar a los norteños? – preguntó cada vez más enfadado Viserys.

- Les diréis a los norteños que os dejen volver a Desembarco del Rey por el Camino Dorado y que cuando lleguéis a la ciudad empezaréis a negociar con ellos la liberación de Robb Stark a cambio de vuestra hermana, su hijo y los dragones.

- ¿Y si no quieren negociar?

- Querrán, majestad. Robb Stark es su líder y le deben lealtad. No creo que dejen que matéis a su Señor. Además, si tardáis mucho los dragones crecerán y si crecen, será nuestro fin y da igual que tengamos a Robb Stark como a todo su ejército.

- ¿Y después qué? – preguntó Viserys con curiosidad; _este eunuco es mejor que muchos de mis generales dando consejos._

- Primero saldremos de Roca Casterly por el Camino Dorado. Cuando crucemos Cuevahonda, las tropas de Lord Tyrell, que habrán salido anteriormente de Refugio de Plata, se encontrarán a menos de un día y si los norteños nos siguen por detrás, esperarán a que estos pasen y Lord Tyrell atacará su retaguardia. Eso es lo que creo que vos, como Rey que sois haríais. Yo no soy general, ni especialista en guerras, ji, ji, ji, - río el eunuco se lo dejo a los comandantes y guardias. Pero después de estar con vos y conocer vuestra gran inteligencia me he puesto a suponer que haríais vos.

- Sí, Lord Varys. Eso mismo es lo que estaba pensando que podríamos hacer – dijo Viserys intentando aparentar que era idea suya, _¿a qué estás jugando, eunuco?_

- Y si no nos siguen, - continuó el eunuco-, su majestad seguro que querría que las tropas de Lord Mace se dirigieran a Valdercuerno y atacaran de noche el campamento norteño, con ayuda de las tropas de Lord Connington que vendrían desde Colmillo Dorado y atacarían desde el Norte. Si con esto no ganamos, al menos tendremos tiempo de llegar a Desembarco y pensar cómo hacer para recuperar a la princesa Daenerys sin entregarles a Robb Stark. ¿Eso es lo que vos haríais por salvar a vuestra hermana, majestad?

- Sí, es lo que yo haría. ¿Pero y si después de la emboscada matan a mi hermana?

- En ese caso majestad, hay que tener en cuenta que toda guerra tiene víctimas inocentes y puras que no juegan al juego de la guerra. Pero si queréis mantener vuestro trono y el trono de vuestro padre y el del padre de su padre, tendréis que aceptar "ciertas" pérdidas – dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Queréis que deje morir a mi hermana!¡Qué la maten a ella y a su hijo! No puedo permitir eso. Es mi única familia. – dijo Viserys con algo parecido al miedo.

- ¿Queréis seguir siendo el rey y gobernar los Siete Reinos?

- Sí, es lo que más deseo en el mundo.

- Entonces deberéis aceptar que habrá pérdidas. En el Juego de Tronos o ganas o mueres, no hay término medio. Y si vos deseáis seguir siendo el rey, tendréis que aceptarlo. Muera quién muera.

- ¿Estáis todos de acuerdo? – preguntó el rey dragón a todos sus consejeros, mirando a cada uno de ellos.

Sus consejeros se miraron entre sí y asintieron menos Oberyn Martell, que los miraba como si todos se hubieran vuelto locos.

Viserys cerró los ojos un instante, _no puedo dejar morir así a Dany; pero quiero seguir siendo el rey; es mi hermana, mi única familia; pero tú eres el hijo del dragón y los dragones arrasan a todos; pero la quiero; pero ella quiere a Drogo y su hijo; no puedo permitir que los norteños me saquen del trono de mi padre; de mi trono; Soy el rey; y en la guerra siempre hay víctimas inocentes; perdóname Dany. _ Y en ese momento, dijo:

- Qué así sea.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
